


(Not) Okay

by lgbtcyrus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cyrus' Bar Mitzvah, I love their friendship so much, M/M, Mentioned Jandi, Other, Sad, buffy being an amazing friend what’s new, im so sorry for doing this to cyrus, the ultimate brOTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtcyrus/pseuds/lgbtcyrus
Summary: After months of being in denial about his true feelings, Cyrus sees something that pushes him over the edge, and Buffy's there to catch him when he falls.





	(Not) Okay

_“Jonah and I kissed!” Andi exclaimed._

That was two minutes after Buffy had seen Cyrus run out of the room, and five seconds before she had done the same. She ran into the boy’s bathroom, not caring about the rules, not caring if there were other boys in there (which luckily there weren’t), not caring about anything right now except finding her best friend. After spotting his shoes under one of the stalls, she knocked on the door. “It’s me, Buffy. Please let me in.”

No answer. She was about to knock again, when suddenly, the door swung open to reveal a broken Cyrus, face red and eyes filled with an ocean of tears that were threatening to spill over any second. He spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Buffy, they...they...”

“I know.”

And just like that, he started to collapse, no longer able to hold himself up as his body began to wrack with sobs. Buffy jumped over and caught him, sinking down to the floor with him as he curled into her chest, months and months of pent up pain and sadness finally leaking out.

When he’d first realized that he liked Jonah, he’d wanted to pretend that everything was okay, that this wasn’t really happening and it wasn’t a big deal, that he could still be a kind and supportive friend to Andi just like he’d always been. He’d wanted to pretend that he was still the same old happy Cyrus, that nothing had changed, that obviously he could still be friends with Jonah, talk to him and touch him and still be perfectly fine. Everything was okay, he’d told himself constantly for the last few months. He wasn’t bothered by it, he was happy for his friends, of course he was. Everything was okay. He was okay.

 _I’m not okay,_ he finally admitted to himself.

Some Bar Mitzvah this had turned out to be. He should be out there, dancing and having fun, enjoying his special day, but seeing them kiss had affected him like he never could have imagined. He simply couldn’t deny the jealousy that surged through his veins, the sadness that exploded in his heart. Maybe because it was so strong this time, or maybe because he himself was so weak from always fighting it. From always fighting himself.

_I’m my own worst enemy._

And that thought caused a whole new set of sobs, wails even, because if that were true then he really was screwed, wasn't he? And Buffy just pulled him closer, tears silently slipping down her own cheeks as her heart ached for the broken boy she loved more than anyone else in the world. She knew this would happen eventually, saw how Cyrus had been acting. He had been in denial, maybe not about his crush but certainly about how it affected him, and Buffy knew that she had no choice but to sit back and let it happen, no matter how hard it was for her. She couldn’t force Cyrus to come to terms with his feelings, only be there for him when he finally did.

And so there they sat, Cyrus crying as Buffy held him, running her fingers through his hair, neither caring how long they were gone or that people would surely notice soon, neither worrying about what they would say when they returned or what they would do if somebody walked in. Right now, all Buffy cared about was Cyrus, not anything else. And Cyrus, well, his mind was too busy racing with thoughts of panic and fear to worry about any of that. He felt as though he didn’t understand anything anymore, not even his own feelings, let alone how to handle them or what to do about them.

But he did know one thing. He knew that he had Buffy, and because of that, he knew he would be okay.


End file.
